My Time In The Lime Light
by Serenity200
Summary: So you want to be a star? I was like that once all I caved was stardom but when I finally got it all I wanted was my old life back. Too bad no one would let me. Once that Lime Light hits you it never goes way…
1. Chapter 1

My Time In The Lime Light

Hoanyoulover2004

"You think you know, but you have no idea…" 

"I was once like you, you know. A normal teenager who lived her life one day at a time, not caring about tomorrow or next week, just today. Just like you I idolized pop stars, models, actors and actresses. Whished I could if just for a day live life like they do…well let me tell you, don't. It's not all it's hyped up to be believe you me, god if I had know then what I know now I never, ever would have wished to be like them. But then again maybe I would have, I don't know."

"Like I said I was a normal teenager, 19 to be exact. I lived with my mother, little brother and my grandfather from my mother's side. We lived in a medium sized house in Los Angeles, Ca that was within walking distance of my school, San Domenico, a private school. I was somewhat popular I guess, some people knew me, not necessarily by name but they knew my face and it was the same for me. I didn't know them unless I had lunch with them or had a class with them at some point in time. I was in my senior year when it happened and I had had three best friends whom I could always talk to."

"My mother is Japanese and my father was American making my brother and me half of both. After my mother had Souta, my little brother, we move to the United States, California to be more exact. But before we moved we lived in a small shrine in Kyoto Japan. I don't think I liked it much there but I don't remember. My father worked in a pretty popular law firm; he always seemed to be on the news when I was little 'cause his clients were all movie stars and such. I was little then so I didn't understand. I didn't understand the life he lived or the trouble he went through on a daily basis. But I do now…"

"When I was nine I remember the phone ringing around three o' clock in the morning, those phone calls were never good trust me. That night my mother came into Souta and my room in tears. Father was dead, he had been shot, or that's what they wanted us to believe and I would for the next nine years. It was a long time before things got back to normal, mom cried a lot, I think I did too but Souta was too young at the time. I think I cried enough for the both of us thou, yeah I'm sure I did."

"Not too long after Dad's death Grandpa moved back to Japan, he said he liked the old quite life he used to have and that the states were too loud for him. Ha, I loved the states; I don't know how I lived back in Japan for all those years. So it became my mom, Souta and myself. Dad left us a nice amount of money behind when he died so we were able to keep living the life he made for us. We weren't filthy rich but we were well off. Even with out dad's job paying the bills, mom had her job. She was a nurse, and a damn good one too! So I still when to my private school and so did Souta. We went to separate schools, mine was an all girls private school his a co-ed private school."

"But I'm getting caught up in the past again, let me get back to the point. All that stuff you see on the news and talk shows about famous people is a load of bullshit, yeah I said it, its nothing like that in real life. How is it I know all this, you ask? Simple. I was in that lime light, not 'cause I wanted to, mind you, I loved my simple life but that wasn't meant to last, not when my father was Yushiro Higurashi, Lawyer to the Stars…"


	2. Chapter 2

My Time In The Lime Light.

Hoanyoulover2004

"This car is insured by the maffia you hit me they hit you."

"I was once an innocent boy who lived a semi normal life, well as normal as the son of a huge company president could be anyway. I never really had a normal childhood but I guess I was never meant to have one. You see my father was Inutaisho Shirosenshi, the demon Lord of the West Lands and I, as his youngest son was an heir to that land. As the times changed and things became more modern so did he. He soon became the head of Inuyoukai Inc., which had its hands in everything. Father was a very famous man, just the mention of his name sent chills down weaker demons spins and he knew it."

"But let's go back a bit. My name is Inuyasha Shirosenshi second son of Inutaisho Shirosenshi. I have an older brother named Sesshoumaru, he's father's heir also. The difference between Sesshoumaru and me is simple really, Sesshoumaru is a full-blooded demon where as I am a hanyou or half demon. My mother was human woman who met my father after the lost of his first wife. It was a mystery in itself how she died but when she did father became very lonely. Then he met my mother and soon after I was born."

"Some would think that because of our difference in blood my bother and I would be at each others throats…ok so maybe we were in the beginning but all that is in the past now. Ever since father died nine years ago Sesshoumaru's attitude towards me had changed completely. As expected Sesshoumaru took father's place as the head of the company as well as Lord of the Western Lands. Me? I didn't have to step up until something happened to Sesshoumaru so I took a different rout. I focused all my time and energy into something I was good at…my strength. It wasn't long before I became a household name around the world."

"I became a movie actor/marshal artist. Because I was half demon it was much harder to hurt me and I could do all my stunts with out a body double. Most humans just thought I worked out a lot like that one guy…Jet Li or Jackie Chan. Feh. I was the real deal they just didn't know it and they didn't have to either."

"Life was good for a while living with father and Sesshoumaru but then tragedy struck. It all started when father got into some legal trouble, some company he wanted to buy out was being threatened by another company, Onigumo Corp., this deal was very important to father so he dealt with the company in person, a rear thing really. As it turns out father won the deal with the company but Onigumo was not a happy man. Onigumo was the heir to the Eastern Lands, a territory we had not been on friendly terms with in the past. It was rumored that Onigumo was a hanyou like me so his father was going to disown him but Onigumo got wise to his father's plan and killed him off and took his place. The guy then up and disappeared for 500 years. When he did come back he stared calling himself Narku or something and rumor had it he had somehow became a full demon. Feh."

"So Oni- I mean Naraku wanted this big company too but it was on _our_ lands! This guy was out his mind thinking he could pop up out of nowhere and try and take over a part of our lands, the moron. When Naraku lost the deal he was furious and even hired some hit men to kill the president of the company. That's where my father stepped in. No one kills a human on his lands and got away with it. To make a long story short father was somehow pinned as the murderer of the president and was in this huge trial. I mean it made O.J.'s case look like a day at the beach! But father was a powerful demon and like I said before he hand his hand in everything including the best law firm this side of California. As it turns out his lawyer was an old friend of his by the name of Yushiro Higurashi. He had recently moved to Ca with his wife and two kids. Or something like that I didn't really pay attention to things back then."

"As it so happens Yushiro-san was a pretty damn good lawyer because he was about to get my father off Scot free. Then he planed on opening a new trial that would put Naraku behind bars for good. But it never happened that way. The morning of the final trial was a tragic one for everyone. Father and Yushiro-san were on their way to the courthouse from father's office when he was attacked. No one knows what happened really but I know that fucker Naraku was behind it. I could feel it in my bones."

"Both Yushiro-san and father died in the attack, it soon spread all over the news that my father and Yushiro-san were 'gunned down' Feh, he was murdered and everyone knew it we just couldn't prove it. So that Naraku guy got away Scot free but he never did get his hands on the company he wanted so badly, Sesshoumaru made sure of that."

"There was this huge double funeral for them both, I remember because that was the first time I ever saw the Higurashi family. Yushiro-san's wife was a very beautiful, as far as humans go, with her dark hair and deep brown eyes. His son, his youngest child was only a baby and he had already lost a parental figure. But his daughter was the one that caught my attention that day. I think her name was Kagome? She was breathtaking and all I could think about was how sad her blue eyes looked that day, something inside me bleed for her. I wanted to get to know her better, but I knew that was impossible, after that day I would never see her again and I was glad too. I had to focus my attention on Naraku and his little minions. He was going to pay for what he did to my family and Kagome's too!"


	3. Chapter 3

My Time In The Lime Light.

Hoanyoulover2004

"Ever had a loaded weapon pointed at you...Keep honking."

"Kagome, it's time for school." Mrs. Higurashi called knocking on her eldest child's bedroom door.

A moan from inside was her only answer. It was all she needed.

Inside I groaned removing the covers and getting out of bed. It was a Monday morning and I was getting a ride from Ayame to school today. With a final stretch I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room. I removed the XXL T-shirt and my panties before hopping into the shower.

Ten minutes later I was out and dried looking for my uniform. I found in draped over my computer chair. I easily slipped into the short black pleated skirt that hit mid-thigh, a white collared shirt that was tied at her waist, knee high white shocks and black high heeled bucked shoes toped it all off.

With a final look in my full-length mirror I sprinted out the door just as a white Lexus pulled up in front of my house. The tinted silver passenger side window rolled down and I could see Ayame's blue eyes staring at me through her silver tinted shades.

"Hey Kag, hurry up or we'll be late for sure! And I can't be late again or my dad's going to take the keys away from me and force me to ride the bus." Ayame made a face of discus that made me laugh.

"I used to take the bus ya know." I quipped getting into the car, "It's not as bad as you might think."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah well if you don't hurry up you'll be riding it again real soon."

With a sigh I shut the door a put on my seatbelt and just in time too cause at that very second Ayame speed off in the direction of our school.

Ayame pulled up into her normal parking space near the main building just as two of our other friends came into view. The first was Rin Yamato, a college student who worked as a student teacher at our school. Rin was a very young, in her early twenties I think and it was rumored around the school that she dated some big company owner. I never did pay attention that kind of stuff and to be honest I didn't care if Rin was dating the man down the street, if she wanted us to know about it she would tell us.

Rin was like a big sister to me, we practically grew up together seeing how she lives across the street from me and all but the real reason we were so close is because of my father. He introduced me to Rin when I was little and we clicked right away. Rin's father and my father were college buddies so of course Rin and I were going to be too. But when father died Rin and I grew even closer, if that were even possible. She was the shoulder I leaned on and the person I ran to talk to when I couldn't to go mom about something. Rin even introduced me to archery; sometimes it's my only escape for frustration…

The girl next to Rin was Sango Toyama; she was in the same grade as Ayame and myself. Sango is another story all in itself…Sango is my age and lives with her younger brother. Her parents divorced a few years back and when Sango turned 18 she took over as Kohaku's legal guardian. The two have been living together ever since. Sango is cool, I like talking to her about guys and stuff and unlike my old friends she would never try and hook me up with a guy I didn't like. Just thinking about those days makes me want to pull out a bow and arrow and shoot someone!

Ahem, but moving on, these are my best friends in the whole wide world right now and I have a feeling this year is going to change us and bring us closer together.

"The beginning of another year, ne, Kag?" Sango asked as we walked into the building.

I grinned at her, "Yeah and every year the skirts just seem to get shorter and shorter, ne?"

Ayame laughed running her fingers through her long red hair. "Yep and the guys get even cuter every time I see them."

"Hopefully puberty was kinder to them this year." Rin giggles her eyes flashing with mirth.

I gasped and lightly hit her on the arm, "Rin, that's so mean!"

"I know but it's true all the same." She glanced down at her gold Rolex watch and frowned. "I have a board meeting this morning ladies so I'll have to cut this session short."

"Alright, but we'll still have lunch together right?" Sango asked hopefully.

Lately we've been seeing less and less or Rin and it was worrying me.

Rin's smiled dropped. "I'm sorry girls I have a lunch date I can't break." Ayame pouted.

Rin snapped her fingers and smiled at us. "But I can do one better than our usual lunch date. What would you say to coming with me to Mastro's Stakehouse for dinner? You'd get to meet my mystery boyfriend."

Ayame's mouth feel open, ohhh what I wouldn't give for a camera just then! Ayame is never surprised about things like this; her family ate with the cream of the crop.

"You got into Mastro's Steakhouse? How? My dad's been trying for month and the closest open he can get us is next Christmas!"

"I got connections Ayame, you know that. So will you come?"

"You bet your pretty little raven head we will!" Sango grinned.

Rin smiled. "Wonderful, I'll pick you all up at eight ok, bye." And with a final wave she was gobbled up into the sea of students.

We continued to walk to class in awe until Ayame spoke up. "I can't believe her boy toy has connections so high up, maybe she really is dating a big shot?"

I shrugged, "I who cares? He's paying for us to eat at a five star restaurant!" Suddenly I turned to Sango. "Oh Sango you have to come shopping with me after class today, please!" I begged.

Sango had the best fashion sense in the school, I wouldn't got anywhere without her fashion tips.

Sango laughed lightly, "I was just about to say the same thing, Ayame, you in?"

She waved us off. "Nah, daddy just bought me a new dress yesterday so I'm good."

Sango nodded before turning back to me, "Well I guess it's just you and me my dear."

At exactly 1:15 Rin walked into a small pub in the bad part of town. As soon as she walked in she was greeted by several of the 'regulars' and smiled kindly in turn. But Rin continued on to the very back of the pub to where tall buff man stood. He gazed at her with his murky eyes a frown on his face.

"What can I do for you miss?"

Rin smiled. "Could you let me pass, I'm meeting someone." She said like it explained everything. And it would have if Rin looked like any other girl but she didn't.

The would be bouncer raised a dark brow at the young woman before him a laughed. "Yeah right, why don't you go on home missy before you get hurt."

Rin frowned. She hated it when she was treated like a small child who couldn't defend herself.

Placing her hands on her hips Rin said. "Look, I'm here to meet Sesshoumaru Shirosenshi and he won't like it if I'm late, so if you want to keep your job I suggest you let me in!"

The bouncer had the nerve to laugh at her! Grr! "Look you little piece of shit! If you don't move your ass and let me pass I swear I'll make you!"

Well, at least he stopped laughing, right?

"What did u just say?" He growled out cracking hi knuckles.

By this time they had gained a small audience most of whom were waiting to see what Rin would to the bouncer.

"You heard me." She growled out.

The bouncer turned red in the face as he reached out to grab Rin around the neck, his hand stopped a millimeter from its destination.

"Huh?" The bouncer looked at the hand around his own and followed it up to a arm covered in an expensive looking Armani suite.

"If you want to keep you arm I suggest you apologize to Miss Yamato." An unbelievably calm voice said.

The bouncer looking into the face of the man who held his arm in a death grim and almost pissed his pants.

"Shirosenshi-sama!" He squealed.

"I'm waiting." His grip tightened.

"Gah! I'm so sorry Miss Yamato."

The felling retuned to his arm.

Rin smiled. "Sesshoumaru!" She walked into his warm embrace. "I missed you."

He kissed the top of her head guiding her into the almost nonexistent room the bouncer was standing in front of just moments before. Once inside she was led to a corner table in the back of the large room. Sesshoumaru sat next to her while two other women sat across from them. One looked to be only seven years old with the snow-white hair and dark eyes. Around her small neck barely visible, unless you knew where to look, was a small glass mirror held by a silver chain. She looked up at Rin with no expression what so ever.

"Hello Kanna."

The girl nodded her head ever so slightly one would miss it if they didn't know what to look for.

Rin's eyes turned to the woman next to Kanna, her older sister, Kagura. Kagura was the complete opposite of her sister in every way, with her long dark hair tied up into a bun with clips of feathers and her pale red eyes.

"Kagura."

Kagura smiled lightly and nodded to her boss's girlfriend.

"Sorry to bring business in on our little date but it could not be helped." Sesshoumaru frowned at the look in Rin's eyes, she wasn't happy.

"Hump, that seems to be happening a lot lately Sesshoumaru," She sighed. "But I guess that's what I get for dating the riches and most powerful youkai in the US, ne?" She grinned.

"I apologize again, Rin, I promise this won't take long."

"Well, there is a way you can make it up to me." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

If possible Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. "What, dear I ask, is that?"

"Tonight, when we go out to dinner let me bring some of my friends. You can bring Inu-kun and his friends to keep them company if you want." She added quickly when he looked like he was going to refuse.

The room was deathly silence for a time before Sesshoumaru said, "Fine."

Rin squealed jumping into his arms and kissing him on the cheek earning her a smirk from the man in her arms.

"Now," He cleared his throat picking Rin up off her chair and placing her in his lap, "On with business. Kagura, you said you heard something?"

Kagura nodded putting down her vodka. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, from one of my contacts. It seems Naraku has come back home, he flew in from Japan last night accompanied by seven unidentified men. I have reason to beveled that these men are his lackeys and could very well be the same men who killed you father and Yushiro-san nine years ago."

His hold on Rin tightened but his expression remained blank.

"I see. Do we have anything else on these men?"

Kagura shook her head sadly. "None but we are working on it, sir."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well. Kanna, do you have anything to report to me?" He turned to the silent girl.

"No, sir."

With that he stood up placing Rin on her feet but with his arms still around her middle. Without so much as a good bye he turned and walked away. Only Rin turned back and waved to the sisters.

I don't know if I like how this chapter came out but we'll see how the next one comes out.

Well you do this: Kagura and Kanna work for Sesshoumaru not Naraku..so who are those seven men? R&R

TBC…


End file.
